


Scared to lose eachother

by gotham_ships_and_fics



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Nygmobblepositivity, Nygmobblepot, Nygmobblepot Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham_ships_and_fics/pseuds/gotham_ships_and_fics
Summary: Oswald and Nygma care about each other alot. However, soon they find their personal problems may get in the way.





	Scared to lose eachother

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is super long, but this is my first fully finished story so I really hope you enjoy it!

Edward had spent his whole morning cutting that watermelon. It needed to be perfect. It had to be perfect because it was for Oswald. He had the perfect layout, he had decorated and cleaned his whole place ready for penguins arrival. He had even spent his time cooking the special goulash that penguin loved so much.    
Suddenly he heard a knock on his door. He quickly smoothed down the wrinkles in his shirt and stocked back his hair. With quick strides he made his way and opened the door. There, looking dapper as ever, was Oswald. With a large grin spread across his face.Oswald presented a large bottle of champagne. Graciously he offered it to Ed.    
“Please come in!” Ed said excitedly.    
Oswald hobbled over to the couches.    
There was something about Oswald limp that Ed loved. The fact that the man was so strong he could live through the pain every day and still stand strong and tall as ever inspired Ed.    
Ed quickly rushed over to the love seat and perched next to Oswald.    
  
For the next hour they chatted about nothing in particular and ate watermelon.    
“Ed, I had no idea you were so good at catering!” Oswald complemented.    
Ed blushed, he felt glittery and flattered. “Thank You, it’s just a skill I picked up over the time,”    
They ate some more melon until Oswald had to excuse himself.    
  
“  ***you idiot*** “    
“What?”    
“  ***you really think he cares about you cutting a melon*** “    
“ I... I....”     
“  ***your a pathetic excuse for a man you know*** “    
“ shut up “    
“  ***you really think he cares about you*** “    
“ be quiet “    
“  ***he just feels sorry for you, that’s the only reason why he’s here*** “    
“ ... “    
“  ***he's just like all the other, ‘poor Nygma, all alone with his strange little riddles’*** ”    
“Shut up!”    
“  ***he doesn’t care about you! He’s gonna leave you like all the others.*** “    
“SHUT UP!!!”    
Oswald came limping into the room.“Ed are you ok?”    
Ed felt ashamed and embarrassed.A small voice remained in the back of his head, mocking and taunting him. He collapsed onto the couch, put his head in his hands and sighed heavily.    
“ I’m fine...”    
“  ***your a failure*** ”    
“Ed....” Oswald walk over and took a seat next to Nygma. “Usually your so cool and smart, what’s happening?”    
“  ***he doesn’t care about you, nobody does!*** “    
“I..... I...... I have this side to me,”    
“I don’t understand what you mean Ed?”    
“ * **just shut up, you’ve already ruined everything, he doesn’t want to talk to you*** “    
“ It’s the “better” version of me. He keeps me in line because I’m such a self conscious wreck”    
“ what about “him” Ed?”    
“  ***penguin already knew you were a self conscious wreck, everyone knows what a sad, strange person you are*** “    
“ he insults me, tells me I’m worthless, that no one cares about me. And I believe him...”

“EDWARD NYGMA! YOU are NOT worthless, PEOPLE DO CARE ABOUT YOU!”    
“  ***he's lying*** “    
“.....”    
“I CARE ABOUT YOU”   
“ ***...*** ”    
“ I.... I”    
“ What’s that bloody voice telling you now?!”    
“ it’s not saying anything”    
“Exactly, you know why?”    
“Why?”    
“Because now you know someone cares about you and you believe it, no one can tell you any different,”    
Ed smiled, he had a new appreciation for Oswald. He knew Oswald wasn’t the best at reading others emotions and he knew that Os found it hard to help people when they feel sad. So he knew what Oswald had done was special, and he really did care about him.    
  
“ I made you your special goulash!”    
Oswald face perked up.    
“Like my mother’s?”    
“Exactly like hers,”    
They both sat at the table, with a flourish of his hand Nygma lifted up the tall metal dome lid to reveal the steaming hot bowl of goulash. Together they sat, chatting, laughing, drinking, eating and just enjoying each other’s company.    
  
It was getting late but it was obvious that penguin had no intention to leave soon. The both made there way back over to the loveseat to carry on with their night.    
  
What had first started as a meal between two friends had now grown into a meal between people obviously more than friends. There conversations which where previously just light chatter and jokes now turned much more personal.    
Nygma knew how secretive Oswald was, how he never really talked about his life, his childhood or even how he felt. But now if was all flooding out of them. They talked about past events, things that meant a lot to them as well as how the felt.    
Neither of them had felt that way in a long time. They lived with one rule, trust no one. However, they spoke openly, telling each others their thoughts feeling and secrets. Things that if they were to tell anyone else they would have to eliminate them before it got out to anyone else.    
They felt happy and safe. They could trust each other. To Nygma Oswald was everything,his support system, his mentor and most of all his friend.  And Ed meant just as much to Oswald. They loved each other. Not in the romantic way but in the way that they were all each other had, they cared for each other and they were always there for each other they were practically made for one another.It was after midnight. They had spent the whole night chatting and drinking and the weren’t planning to stop. Ed let out a long, drawn out, yawn and penguin followed soon after.    
“You tired Ed?” Os asked    
“A little, but I’m enjoying spending this time with you,”    
“I’m having fun to but I am exhausted, and I’m not sure I’m gonna be able to have one of the guys pick me up,”    
Nygma smiled excitedly.    
“ you can sleep here,”    
Oswald struggled to suppress the grin that was forming on his face “ I guess I have to, “ he said trying hard not to sound too excited.    
“You can have the main bed and I’ll take the love seat,”   
“ this chair is tiny, how on earth would you fit on this you are much too tall!” Said Oswald with an obvious plan in mind.    
“What are you proposing” asked Ed with pure enjoyment.    
“ If you don’t have a problem with it, we could always just share the king bed?”    
“ sound good,” Edward said trying to hide how happy and excited he was.Edward passed Oswald a thick bag full of toiletries and a t-shirt for Oswald to use as pyjamas.    
  
Oswald walked over to the bathroom to get ready for bed  while Edward went to the bedroom to get his own clothes ready. Oswald changed into the large t-shirt that Nygma had gave him then he brushed his teeth. Nygma was already by the door ready with his own clothes by the time Oswald was done. Ed gave him a quick smile before he closed the door so he could get ready.    
  
Oswald hobbled over to the main room and chucked his clothes onto a vacant chair in the car corner of the room. He had never noticed how bare Ed’s room was. A king sized bed was perfectly centred in the back wall, a full body mirror on the lent on the left wall along with some shelves which are almost empty with a small shoe polish kit, a glass repair kit, a couple of mini ornaments and some books. On the other side of the room was a small wardrobe in the corner and two sets of draws, one by the door and the other centred in the middle of the wall and then the chair ,which was now vacated with Oswaldo clothes, sat in the corner.    
  
Ed walked in. He was wearing a long green shirt with different mathematical symbols dotted randomly about it.    
“ What has legs but can’t walk, has a head but can’t think, and can be a king or queen yet not own no land or crown?”    
Oswald gave Edward a puzzled look. He knew how much Ed loved riddles but Oswald always found them too difficult and confusing then he would feel bad because he was never able to answer.    
“I’m not sure Ed?”    
Edward gave a short chuckle and he grinned    
“ a bed!”    
Penguin smiled and he and Ed both climbed under the covers. Nygma removed his glasses and pleased them on a small table next to his bed before switching the the light of. They two of them softly chattered before eventually falling asleep. 

Oswald:    
He was in a long dark corridor. Small cells lined the walls, each fitted with a small dim light, each flickering a ghostly white light. The floor was dark and damp.    
He looked round. Each cell was vacated with a different person. Each one of them a person he deeply cared about. His mother, his father, family members who died when he was only a child but whom he still kept fond memories of except for the cell next to him which was ash black and contained no one.    
He was confused, he tried to walk down the corridor to see his loved ones yet he couldn’t walk. His legs were like heavy blocks of led. Leaving him motionless, restricting him, making him feel helpless. A tall masked man appeared from the end of the corridor. The large rifle glistened in the vanilla light of the cells.    
One by one they were shot. The loud bangs of the gun where drowned out by Oswald’s scream.    
He watched as the crimson red pools of blood emitted slowly from their body’s, devouring and cover the ground that surrounded them.    
“Oswald....”    
Using all his strength. Oswald turned himself around so he was now looking at the one empty cell. Sitting in the middle was Nygma, his head in his knees with his arms wrapped around himself.    
“EDWARD, EDWARD!” Oswald screamed.    
Edward slowly turned around so that he could face Oswald. He’s face was pale and sunken, he had dark circles under his eyes and his face was cover in deep cuts and dark blue and purple bruises.   
“Edward what have they done to you? Where are we? Get up we need to leave! Edward... EDWARD! Ed......”    
the tall man in the black mask appeared in the back of the cell.    
Oswald was weak, he couldn’t do anything.    
“ help....” Nygma stretched out his arm.    
Penguin held hands with the cold, moist dark air as Edward was dragged off into the darkness by the man in the mask 

Nygma:    
It was his and Oswald's date night. They both sat in the warm breath of summer night. They had the perfect spread. French cheeses, Italian bread and pastas, African fruit and other delectable morsels covered the ground. The sky was a soft ocean of darkness and the moon shone a vanilla whiteness. The heat pulced around them. Moving up their arms and legs warming their body’s. They were happy.    
They sat in the cricket warmth and the frog sound and mosquito-delicate silence.    
Ed looked at penguins face. He was smiling wider than he had ever done. Penguin wasn’t unhappy, he wasn’t sad but he had never really been happy either. Except for tonight. You could see the pure joy in his face, that even if not forever he finally was enjoying life and the people in it.    
Sky and ground behind penguin slowly morphed. The yellows pinks and purples of the sky mixed with the dark green grass and the golden brown hills creating a wash of ugly blacks greys and mud greens. Behind penguin stood Nygma. A thin lipped, sinister smile on his face. The corners of his mouth slowly going higher with each step he took toward Penguin.   
Edward sat their silent. He willed himself to scream, warn Oswald, do anything to stop Nygma. But he couldn’t. So he sat their. And watched. And waited.    
  
Nygma held his hand high. The silver blade twinkled brightly in the black nothingness.    
  
The knife was slowly driven into penguins neck. The scarlet blood flowed down staining the grass and spoiling the food. Penguins face when white and emotionless. “e...d....”    
His body fell backward onto the garnet stained grass. All his limbs went limp.    
  
Nygma stood laughing. Smiling at penguins motionless body. They both woke up with a jolt. Their eyes were filled with tears. Ed felt hot and embarrassed. He quickly turned around so he was facing the mirror leaving penguin sobbing facing his back.    
  
Nygma stood smiling next to the mirror. Replaying the dream again and again for Ed to witness. The nightmare seemed worse. He wasn’t sitting on the blanket witnessing the event like he had dreamed. Instead he was standing up. Laughing as the blood slowly poured down from penguins neck.    
His eyes grew more tearful as Nygma teases and tainted him    
“ ***your a psycho Ed, you don’t deserve penguin!*** “   
“Shut up,” “be quiet,” “leave me...”    
  
Penguin lay their. Stiff silently crying. The vision of Nygma being pulled away from him clouded his vision. Ed was all he had left and to lose him would end Oswald.    
Oswald could see how tense Nygma was. He could smell the bitter, salty ness of the tears that they both shed. He could hear the soft muttering of Ed trying to rid himself of the voices.    
  
Ed felt something warm wrap round him.    
Oswald nudged closer so he could hold Edward tighter. He felt Nygma relax, their tears stop flowing down their faces, Oswald sniffed, the room smelt of Nygma, a mix of lavender shampoo and orange hand sanitizer, it was pleasant. He could hear the calm silence. Nygma had stopped battling with his inner Demons.    
Ed moved backwards, closer to Oswald. He sighed deeply. Their fingers interlocked.    
They laid there. Holding hands and cuddling. They world seemed to stop for a moment while they lauded there contempt and appreciating each other’s presence.    
Neither of them fell back asleep. Neither of them wanted to. They felt safe knowing that the other one wasn’t going anywhere and was nested warmly next to them. They had been laying their for hours. Cuddling, enjoying each others presence.    
Cautiously, Nygma rolled, carefully to not let go of his hand, over to face Oswald.    
Nygma had terrible vision without his glasses. He couldn’t see anything Unless the object was literally in his face then that would be the only thing he could look at and everything else would be blurry. Lucky for him all he could see was penguin.   
They were so close their noses where almost touching. Penguins hair was completely flat. His bangs hanged loosely in his face coving over his eyes.    
Nygma’s hair was doing the exact opposite. His hair was curling back into its natural state. Curls of hair stuck up on his head, each turning and twisting in a different direction. Only a few hung down in his face. Their eyes were puffy from the previous nights crying.    
  
Nygma looked at Oswald. He giggled at the way Os’ bangs hung down in his eyes making him look angst and emo. His eyes were puffy and red. The dark circles under his eyelids contrasted with his Snow White skin.    
Oswald look contently at Edwards face. His bed hair was adorable and messy. His eyes were slightly pinkish and swollen from crying. His cheeks were flushed a deep fuchsia.    
Both of them looked atrocious with their bed head and swollen red eyes and dark bags, but neither of them cared. They thought the other looked utterly adorable.    
Nygma gave penguin one last grin before gently slipping out the covers. Penguin winces as the heat slowly left him and emitted to the other end of the room. He laid their listing to the sound of cupboards and draws being silently opens and clothes being taken out of them, before hearing the sound of the bedroom door being opened and shut again.    
Penguin look at the vacant spot where his friend had just lain. The image of Ed being pulled away from him drifted out from the back of his mind. Tears began to well up in his eyes.    
He gave a quick sniff and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand before getting up.    
He walked over to the side of the room where his clothes now laid neatly on the chair.    
Oswald new how OCD Ed was and how the strewn clothes must have drove him crazy but he still appreciates the gesture that he had spent time folding them for him.    
He could still hear the loud sound of the shower emitting from the bathroom so Os decided he would make them a cup of tea while he waited for Ed to finish.    
Oswald was definitely not a coffee person. He hated the bitter taste of the black tar that people called a drink. He knew for a fact Edward hated coffee to. Not for the same reason thought. Edward hated coffee because it disrupted his thought process. Caffeine made him restless and it brought out the memories and voices that he had worked hard to suppress.    
Oswald waited patiently for the kettle to boil, thinking about Nygma the whole time. Nygma exited the shower. He chucked his P.J’s In the hamper as he started making his way back to the bedroom. A warm, sweet smell emitted from the kitchen. After noticing that penguin was no longer in bed, he decided to go see what that delightful smell was.    
  
Ed smiled as he looked at penguin. He was sitting on the floor, head back resting on the cabinet door. The shirt, Nygma had gave him, hung loosely off Oswald. He had pulled it down over his legs. His arms rested on top of his knees. And in his hand was a large mug of tea.    
Ed stares at Oswald’s face. His bangs had been messily pushed to the sides of his face and scruffy tucked behind his ears. His eyes were closed. The dark circles still contrasted with his ivory white skin. His freckles where more visible now. Covering his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.    
  
Penguin opened one eye and looked at Ed“ I made tea!”    
Ed took his mug and slowly drank the delicious hot beverage penguin had so graciously made him. Oswald went back to the room to gather his clothes and a thick leather bag filled with toiletries Edward had given to him.    
  
After showing and getting ready Oswald returned to the kitchen. A large spread had been set up. Eggs, bacon, toast, fruit, a few waffles and pancakes covered the table. Together they sat, eating and chatting. Forgetting about the outside the world and focusing on their little world.    
Penguin excuse himself to answers a call while Ed collected up the dishes and stored the leftovers in the fridge.    
Penguin walked in. His smile fading from his face. “ Butch called, something's happened, I’m really sorry but I have to go,”    
“No problem, I need to stop by the office later to pick up some paperwork so I’ll see you then,” Ed said trying hard to hide his disappointment.    
They stood at the door. Said goodbye. Hugged. Then penguin left.    
  
Edward continued to tidy up until his whole apartment was spotless.    
With a heavy sigh he collapsed onto the loveseat. His head dropped into his hands.    
  
He wasn’t sure how long he had sat their for. Hours probably.    
The first hour he sat their, upset and angry. Nygma sat next to to Ed. Taunting and insulting him. Replaying the horrid dream over and over again till Ed was desensitised. His emotions faded, leaving him an empty shell of his former self.    
  
He willed for himself to be happy. To get up and go see Oswald. But he couldn’t. Nygma sat on him like a weight. A large block of lead disabling him from getting up. Every suppressed memory every hidden thought every small voice had been brought back. They Spread through his body like a disease. Drowning him. He gasped and coughed for air and sanity.He had gotten the news only a few short hours ago. Penguin had been captured by Falcone. All penguins men who were with him were killed.    
Nygma’s emotions had come flooding back. He drove with sadness and anger. Groups upon groups of penguins army following suit.    
Nygma loaded his gun. Victor stood behind him. Arms stretched out in front of him, a gun in each had. The army circled the building, each holding their own weapon.    
With brute force they made their way through the building. Slaying their way through the masses of assassins and murders whom worked for Falcone. Nygma's face remain stone cold and expressionless as he shot a path through the masses of men. Horrible images spread through his head. Penguin lying cold and motionless on the floor. Penguin being shot, the blood splattering over the wall and floor. Penguin being stabbed. The sharp, metallic, silver knife being driven into his neck. His face losing colour and emotion. His body going limp. Blood welling up around him.    
  
They continued to walk through the rooms. Nygma getting even more worked up with each step.    
  
A soft whimpering noise came from the end of the corridor. Nygma ran down the corridor. The noise of Nygma running echoed through the corridor. The whimpering grew louder. Coughing and spluttering started coming from the room. Nygma ram faster. He grapes the door handle and violently pushed down, trying to open the door. It was locked,    
With all his strength he kicked the door. There was a loud cracking voice and an ear shattering screech as the door buckled and fell off its hinges onto the floor.    
  
Laying on the floor was penguin.    
  
His bangs hung messily in his face. Dark circles and black and blue bruises covered his face. Deep crimson cuts covered his body. His clothes were ripped. The dark redness of his blood contrasted with his skin. His freckles, no longer visible, replaced with gashes and scarlet marks. His lip was burst spilling out thin, watery blood.    
Ed’s eyes welled up with tears. He ran over to penguin. Scooping up Oswald’s frail beaten body into his arms. Ed’s head dropped down onto Oswald’s chess. His tears staining the garnet cloth of penguins shirt.    
He felt the slow and shaky rise and fall of penguins chest.    
He lifted up his head. Looked at penguins beaten face. He gently pushed back penguins bangs and carefully tucked them behind his ears.    
Oswald’s eyes slowly opened. Penguin laid, cradled in Ed’s arms.    
Time stopped as they stared at each-other.    
Nygma moved Oswald up higher. Their faces next to each other.     
The world seemed to melt away. All Ed could see was penguin. All he could hear was the soft sound of them breathing.    
  
Ed moved his face closer to penguin. Their lips now touching.  Penguin wrapped his arms round Nygma. They sat there. Hugging. Kissing. Crying.    
Blind to the world around them. Enjoying each other's presence. Penguin lay asleep in Edwards bed. Edward sat at his dining room table with a mug of tea. The steam rose high, misting up Nygma's glasses.    
He gave them a quick rub with his sleeve before getting up.    
He grabbed out a small silver tray and placed in the centre a tall, icy glass of water complete with one of his green and white paper straws. He walked down the almost bare hall to go see penguin. carefully, holding the tray so no water would spill.    
He took a large breath before going into his room.    
It hurt Ed to see penguin in the state he was in. To see such a strong man so hurt and weak. It hurt Ed to see the man he loved in so much pain.    
Penguin was sitting up, looking at Ed, smiling. Ed walked over to Oswald. Placing the tray on the nightstand before giving Oswald a light kiss on the forehead. He walked over to the other side of the room to open the curtains.    
The room was flooded with honey yellow light. It was a warm summer morning. They sky was a clear blue.The sun, high and proud, shone down. The light filtering through the window. Making the room feel warm and calm.    
Ed sat on the bed next to Oswald. Passing penguin the cup of icy cool water.    
While Oswald sat drinking the water Ed flashed back to the previous night. Oswald in his arms. Tears rolling down their cheeks. Hugging each other. Holding each other. Kissing each other.    
“ED!”    
Edward quickly snapped out of it. “ sorry Oswald! What were you saying?”    
“ I was inviting you over for dinner on Friday,”     
“That would be amazing!”    
“ Great! Now if you don’t mind I think I’m going to go to shower and get changed,”    
Carefully, Oswald climbed out of bed grabbing his clothes and the leather bag of toiletries before disappearing into the bathroom.    
  
Nygma walked into the kitchen. He was wearing black jeans and a purple hoodie with its sleeves rolled up to kid elbows and He had on black and white sneakers. His hair was much less messy. Although it still stuck up, his bangs where hanging down on his face neatly, without covering or picking his eye.    
He was holding a bag.    
“ I’ll see you later,” Oswald said smiling at Ed.    
Ed looked at Oswald contently “ please stay safe....”    
“I promise,”    
Oswald stood on his tiptoes to give Ed a quick kiss before leaving. 

The dinner was tonight. Ed was slumped on his sofa. His head pounding. His anxiety had worsened. His heart raced, his pulse grew faster, his breathing was shorter, his chest felt tight and restricting making him feel nauseous.    
Nygma hadn’t left him. He stood behind him. Looming over his shoulder. Telling him things. Painful things.    
  
He grabbed the very special bottle of wine he had bought for the occasion and headed of to Oswald's house.    
It was twilight. The moon shone high in the sky. The sky was a beautiful blend of oranges blues and pinks.    
He walked down the scorched path, through the cool shade of the trees.    
The street was empty.    
“ ***you really wearing THAT to Oswald's,*** “    
Ed stopped in his tracks and turned around. Behind him stood Nygma. The sky and grown behind him and mixed together. Creating an ugly wash of mud browns and blacks. The sidewalk had become blurry and cracked. Nygma stood. arms crossed. A thin wide smile spread across his face.    
Ed stared at Nygma before turning back around and continuing his journey.    
“ ***you ignoring me*”** **  
** Ed stayed silent and continued walking.    
“ ***remember Mrs Kringle,*** “    
“...,”    
“ *** love of your life, the only person who cared about you,*”** **  
** “...”    
“ ***remember what you did to her,*”** **  
** “It was an accident,”    
“ ***you keep telling yourself that*”** **  
** “What...what do you mean ?”    
“ *she called you a lunatic so you killed her, what’s confusing,*”   
“ I...I... didn’t mean to...I got angry... and...”   
“ ***Ed, you are a lunatic. Normal people don’t kill someone when their angry,*”** **  
** “...”    
“ ***especially when they love them...*** “   
“...”   
  
Ed arrived at penguins. The houses gothic architecture made it seem dark and creepy. The house loomed above all the others. He pressed the doorbell. He heard the chime eco through the house.    
He could hear the faint tapping of penguins cane before eventually seeing Oswald. A large smile on his face. “Come in!” Ed and Nygma followed Oswald down the familiar hallway. Family portraits decorated the walls. Expensive Indian rugs covered the floors.    
“ ***he’s got a nice place*”** **  
** Nygma picked up an expensive looking vase . Slowly turning it around in his hands, admiring the detailed patterns.    
“ ***I'm not too fond of the colour scheme though*”** **  
** He said placing the vase back down.    
“ ***it could use some green in my opinion*** “    
“ nobody asked for your opinion” Ed growled    
“What?” Oswald asked stopping half sentence.    
“ nothing, I... I didn’t say anything,”    
Oswald gave a confused look before continuing with their conversation.    
  
Oswald and Ed were sitting together. Enjoying a meal and laughing. Oswald felt content. He was happy to be able to sit and have a meal with his best friend. Ed, however, although he loved spending time with Oswald, he felt on edge this night. Nygma still stood behind him talking to him. Always talking to him. He could feel the slow rising of anger building up inside him.    
“ and he stabbed him 47 times!!” Oswald joked, laughing his head off.    
Ed laughed along.    
“ anyways-“ penguin said wiping a tear from his eye    
“We decided to give him the land and call truce,”    
“WHAT!?” Ed choked  “You can’t give him anything, he kidnapped you Oswald,”    
“Ed, he’s strong. It’s better to have him on our side,”    
“ He kidnapped you, and you can GET stronger. YOU-“   
“ Ed this has nothing to do with you,”    
“ ***wait a go! You’ve screwed this date up to!*”** **  
** “SHUT IT!” Ed spat. His anger growing    
“What! Ed it’s MY decision!”    
“ Oswald, he hurt you! I can’t just let him-“    
“ Ed! I’m fine. It’s how this business works! I hate him for what he did, but we must keep him on our side!”    
“ ***see! He doesn’t care about what you think!*** “    
Ed grew more angry   
“ If you won’t do anything, then I will,”    
His rage blinded him. He didn’t notice himself picking up the steak knife next to his plate.    
“ED! Calm down! “   
“I am calm”    
“ ***aww look at you getting all angry cause someone hurt your little pengy!*”** **  
** “SHUT UP!”    
“ ***this is just like what happens with Mrs Kringle,*** “    
“ED, CALM DOWN, you know what happens when you lose your temper!”    
“What’s that supposed to mean,” Ed spat   
“ Mrs Kringle...”    
“ ***Even he knows you're an idiotic lunatic...*** “    
Ed’s arm was warped round penguins waste. His other warm was wrapped around his neck. In his hand was the steak knife. The sharp silver blade pressed against penguins neck.    
“ IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!” Ed shouted!    
Nygma stood behind him, laughing. Oswald whimpered as the sharp blade penetrated his ivory white, paper thin skin and a long trickle of watery, crimson red blood slowly emitted from his neck.    
Ed’s hand shook violently. The knife which was once nestled in his palm dropped to the floor. A sharp metallic sound rang through the room.    
Ed looked at Oswald. He watched as Oswald backed up to the wall, his pale hands wrapped around his neck, the garnet blood seeping through his fingers while he struggled to cease the bleeding.    
Ed stood there momentarily. He held out his arms in front of him. His hands, stained sangria from Oswald blood, still shook fiercely.    
Ed turned around and began walking back down the familiar corridor. He could still hear the muffled sound of Oswald whimpering.    
The portraits stared at him, leaving him feeling an overwhelming sense of discomfort and depression.    
He schlepped further through the dismal couloir   
The door groaned in protest as the wood was forcefully pushed open, almost breaking the hinges, anteriorly being slammed shut.   
A cold sharp breeze blew. Biting Ed’s flushed cheeks. His ears started to sting and prickle. However he did not care. He felt stone cold and emotionless.    
Ed tilted his head up. The sky was a dismal abyss of black nothingness. He felt insignificant as the void provoked its paramountcy.    
He hastily traversed back to his home. Collapsing onto his bed before eventually falling asleep. 

The phone had been ringing of the hook the past couple of days. Ed sat on the edge of his bed, head in his hands, his fingers rubbing circles on his temples, his head was flooded with thoughts and feelings. Ed tensed up as the phone began to ring again. It was definitely Oswald. Edward willed himself to pick up the phone and talk to him. But he couldn’t. He was to afraid. To afraid of what Oswald might say. To afraid that Oswald wouldn’t forgive him. To afraid to be forgiven. In truth, he was afraid of everything. He wanted to be with Oswald again, to spend his days and nights with Os. To not have to worry about anything. But he didn’t deserve it. He didn’t deserve to be friends with Oswald. Oswald was too good for him.    
  
He stared at the phone. His hand inched closer and closer.  He shuffled up closer to it. He watched it ring, knowing that at any moment it would hang up and the chance to speak to Oswald would be lost...   
  
The ringing abruptly ended as he yanked the cord out of the socket. With an angry sigh he stood up. Gripping the phone in his hands. He yelled as he threw the phone. The plastic shattered against the wall upon impact. Shards of metal, plastic and strands of wiring scattered the floor. He screamed again. And again. He yelled and shouted. punching, kicking and smashing things. Releasing his anger via destruction. Pillows were ripped, ornaments were broken and paintings were slashed. Ed still shouting. Gibberish. Confessions. Angers. Hatreds. Anything. Everything.    
  
He collapsed onto the floor. His hair messy. Eyes watery, puffy and red. His throat stung. His hands tightly clenched. His nails digging into his palms. His fists were bruised and bleeding.    
  
  
He stumbled into his kitchen. Grabbing the kettle, and shoving it under the tap. The water filled the kettle. He shoved it onto the heat pad and hit the switch. He yanked open the, cupboard grabbing the box of tea before he slammed it shut. The produce inside shook violently due to the brute force. He sloshed the water into the cup then threw in a tea bag. He grabbed a spoon and began mixing the beverage violently. He chucked the spoon into the already full sink. A metallic sound rang through the kitchen as it hit the glass plates and metal cutlery. He slumped into a chair and began drinking the boiling hot tea. He couldn’t care less that it burnt his tongue. He continued to gulp down the sweet liquid until the mug was empty.    
  
BANG, BANG, BANG!   
  
The door shook as the rapid knocking continued. Ed stared at the door. Without realising his body had picked itself up and his legs were slowly shuffling him to the door. His arms pulled his hands up and his hands made his fingers wrap round  the door knob. His fingers forced the door knob to turn and the door knob forced the door to open. Standing behind the door was Oswald... 

Edward stared at Oswald blankly. All emotion had left him, leaving a still nonchalant expression on his face.     
“Ed...” Oswald stared at his friend. His bedraggled hair and his swollen, bloodshot eyes.    
Edward looked at Oswald. His eyes fell down Oswald’s face to his neck. It was covered in bruises. Os’s collar was pulled up. Poorly, covering the messily stitched up wound.    
Oswald's eyes drifted down Ed’s body. He noticed the scratches and Bruises on his arms and hands. He saw the dry blood speckling his knuckles.    
  
Ed placed a hand on the door. Debating whether he should close the it. Staring, into Oswald's eyes he moved his arm forward.    
  
  
He felt Oswald's arms wrap around him as he fell into penguin. Placing his head into the crook of Oswald's neck. Ed held Oswald tightly. Os slowly stroked Ed’s hair.    
“Edward...” Oswald whispered into his ear.  “You’ve done nothing wrong,”    
Edward started to lift his head up ready to protest how he had done many things wrong. He had crossed the boundary. He almost slit his loves throat.    
“No” Oswald exclaimed as he held onto Edward tighter, still stroking his head.  “You has every right to do what you did. I stepped over the line mentioning that. This is my fault and I’m sorry.”  The hug started to loosen. “I do not expect you to forgive me” he continued “I just.... I just....”    
Edward lifted his head. Looking deep into Oswald's eyes. He took a step back from Oswald, breaking their tight bind in half. Oswald stood vertical to Ed. His arms straight in front in him. His hands placed on Ed’s shoulders, squeezing them gently.    
“Oswald...” tears rolled down his cheeks. “You’ve done nothing wrong...”    
They both stood in the middle of Edwards small apartment.    
  
Oswald noticed the state of the room. Broken furniture lay strewn across the floors. The walls where completely bare. Paintings and posters had been ripped to shreds and sat, dirty and crumpled, on the Brocken floor. “Oh, Ed…”

“ Oswald, I’m so sorry... “

“Stop it Edward you’ve done nothing wrong, I care about you so much I could never be mad. All I want is for you to be safe and happy,”

Ed looked down at Oswald pulling him tight to his chest, hugging him. Oswald wrapped his arms round Edwards waist pulling him close. Time seemed to stop as they stood there, the soft orange light from the rising sun filling the room , holding each other as tight as they could in each other's arm, as if they were to let go the would lose the other forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
